Water
by Ai-chan Sakugawa
Summary: Hitsugaya marah pada Rukia! Rukia yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya bisa menerima dengan bingung. HitsuRuki, AU. A Collab with Farha Milati, special for Erika Kaoru.


**Hallo, minna. ^^**

**Fic ini aku buat sebagai hadiah unuk ****Erika-chan Kaoru****, my BF 3**

**Collab with: ****Farha Milati**

Warning: AU. Gaje, OOC, lebay, super pendek, flame diterima aja deh *pasrah*

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Water**

_When you walk away _

_I count the steps that you take_

Bait-bait lagu Avril Lavigne tengiang di telinga Hitsugaya.

"Cih! Kenapa aku bisa ingat hal itu lagi!," lelaki berambut putih keperakan itu meringis. "Karin, matikan radionya bodoh!"

"…"

_Do you see how much _

_I need you right now?_

"Woy! Siapa suruh digedein?"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari dalam kamar. "Ah.. aku tahu. Hitsu-niisan pasti masih ingat tentang Kuchiki-neechan kan?"

Hitsugaya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. "Masa bodoh! Aku tak mau sebut-sebut tentan Ku..," ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya sudahlah." Akhirnya, lelaki berambut ubanan itu memutuskan untuk keluar. Mencari angin sebentar.

Air putih.

_Coba kalau dulu ia sering minum air putih?_

'Pasti hal itu tidak akan terjadi!' Batin Hitsugaya kesal. Dia masih tetap tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sejak musibah dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Hitsugaya.."_

"_Ah, Rukia. Selamat pagi!"_

_Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum. "Yah, sudah berapa jam kau duduk disitu! Nanti matamu rusak kena radiasi lho.."_

_Hitsugaya menyeringai. "Kan yang rusak mataku ini.. Tenang saja!" katanya tak peduli._

"_Dasar! Oh ya, jangan lupa minum air putih! Nanti ginjalmu rusak. Aku tinggal dulu, ya?"_

"_Silakan." Lalu Hitsugaya segera melanjutkan download-an game-nya yang tadi tertunda._

_Angin bertiup semilir. Rukia—yang saat ini baru pulang sekolah, berlari-lari kecil menyusul Hitsugaya yang sudah jauh beberapa meter didepan._

"_Hei, lihat!"_

_Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar, untuk melihat barang yang ingin ditunjukkan temannya. Didepannya, Rukia sedang berdiri sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sehelai amplop berwarna..merah muda?_

Aaargh! Aku benci warna pink!

_Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Apa itu?"_

_Gadis berambut arang itu tak menjawab, hanya menyodorkan amplop itu kepada Hitsugaya. Senyuman senang terlukis di wajahnya. Hitsugaya membuka amplop itu perlahan, dengan raut heran terlukis di wajahnya._

**Dear Kuchiki-chan,**

**Mungkin kau akan terkejut membaca ini. Tapi.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahannya. Sejak pertama bertemu kamu… **

_Lelaki berambut silver itu terhenyak. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan tak suka menyeruak di hatinya._

…**aku langsung terpesona melihat sosokmu.**

_Pemuda berambut jingkrak itu mulai merasa gerah. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk langsung _skip_ saja ke bagian paling bawah surat itu._

**Aku suka kamu, Kuchiki-chan. Would you wanna be my girlfriend?**

**Love, Kurosaki Ichigo.**

"_Rukia?"_

_Yang dipanggil tertawa riang. "Iya, sekarang aku sudah jadian dengan Ichigo. Semalam dia mengirimiku sms romantis banyak sekali, lho! Aku jadi 'melting' dibuatnya.." celoteh Rukia gembira._

_Hitsugaya masih diam, terpana._

"_Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"…"

PLAAK!

"Aaargh!" Hitsugaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus memori yang kini berganti-gantian tampil di kepalanya. Tapi, mengapa semakin kuat ia berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi, semakin sering memori itu menampakkan diri di pikirannya?

_Rukia terkejut. Dengan kaget, ia mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah._

"_Hitsu..gaya?"_

_Lelaki di depannya hanya menatapnya dingin. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang dalam._

"_K-kenapa?" Rukia bertanya, suaranya separuh terisak._

_Hitsugaya membalikkan badannya, lalu langsung berlari menembus kerumunan bunga sakura yang menerpa. Ia tak menghiraukan Rukia, yang kini berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya dengan suara bergetar._

'_Apa..yang telah kulakukan tadi?' Batin pemuda itu tak habis pikir. Sekarang, ia merasa menyesal atas apa yang tadi dilakukannya. Tapi, penyesalan itu segera terkubur, berganti dengan rasa panas yang mendadak menyeruak di dadanya. Entah karena apa._

_Ia meninggalkan Rukia sendirian_.

**8 Message Received**

_Hitsugaya membanting hp-nya ke tempat tidur. "Masa bodoh dengan Rukia!" Ia buru-buru menghapus sms-sms dari gadis itu tanpa membacanya lebih dulu._

"_Lebih baik kau asik-asikan saja sana sama Ichigo! Aku tak peduli lagi dengan kau," geram lelaki berambut putih itu dengan tangan yang bergetar menahan marah._

_Rukia melirik lagi ke layar hp-nya untuk kesekian kali._

_Belum ada balasan._

_Rukia menghela napas berat. Ia kini sedang heran dengan perubahan sikap temannya itu. Hitsugaya yang biasanya sering menyapanya dengan ucapan-ucapan basa-basi atau sekedar menanyakan 'hai, lagi ngapain?' kini hanya diam tanpa kata, seakan-akan tak mengenal Rukia lagi._

_Bagaikan seonggok karang es, yang dingin dan keras._

_Sudah seminggu berlalu. Dan, sudah seminggu pula Rukia belum bicara lagi dengan Hitsugaya._

_Rukia yang ketika itu sedang membereskan kamarnya, terkejut sebentar mendengar hp-nya berdering, mendendangkan lagu Hey!Say!Jump! – Dreamer. Gadis berambut hitam itu buru-buru mengangkatnya._

"_Halo?"_

"_Rukia? Saya mamanya Hitsugaya, sekarang Hitsugaya sedang berada di rumah sakit!" suara di ujung sana terdengar panik._

"_Hah?" Rukia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya._

"_T..tadi ketika dia pulang sekolah, dia pingsan dijalan. Sekarang dia sedang berada di ruang UGD RS Higashikou, dan dia belum sadar-sadar juga sejak empat jam yang lalu!" Ibu Hitsugaya menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata._

"_Y-ya..saya segera kesana!"_

_Rukia menutup teleponnya. Shock._

Bersambung.. (maybe discontinued)

**Author's bacot:** Thanks for reading! ^^ Gomen kalau masih banyak kesalahan..maklum author baru.

Farha: Kalau ada typo, bilangin ya. Ngetik fic ini beneran nyiksa saya T^T #digampar Aika

Aika : REVIEW, minna? Kritik sangat dibutuhkan~ ^^


End file.
